Just a Chance
by different darkness
Summary: Ulrich want to forget his old days but he can't becacuse he have a visit.


**Just a chance**

Ulrich Stern was new in France and in Kadic. He arrived at 22:00, Jim show him the way to his room. He had a roomate his name was Odd, he was a comedian. Odd recived Ulrich with a great smile but Ulrich was serius, he only go to his part of the room and then started to take out all the things of the suitcase, Odd can't wait more to know his roomate and cheerfully said: Who are You? My name is Odd.Ulrich didn't answer him he continued putting his things in their places.When they were sleeping Ulrich had a nightmare, he awaked at 5:00, then he go to his suitcase and picked a little box in which had an inscrpition "fastkiller".Then Ulrich go to sleep again. The morning had come Odd was sleeping just like Ulrich when Jim, shouting, came in, he awaked both and then he go away. Odd dressed fast and went to breakfast, Ulrich dress calm and no problem then he picked up again the box he opened up, inside was two guns and some magazines, he picked up all and then go to breakfast. They eated good and then they go out till the moment they had to go class.  
In class Ulrich introduced himself; Ulrich wasn't paying attention he was looking out through the window. After class they went to eat and then Ulrich saw her. Was a girl all dressed in black it seems Japanese. Then he called Odd to ask him who was that girl, Odd didn't know it, so for now Ulrich was going to leave that to other moment. Ulrich was sitting in a bench trying to sleep when someone interruped him, it was her, "Sorry to awake you but I have to hide ok, don't tell I'm here" she said, "Ok" he answered, then a girl from Ulrich's class apeared and said "You have seen a girl dressed in black", he didn't answered because he returned to sleep, then that girl ran away. "She go away", Ulrich said, "Thanks for your help, by the way I'm Yumi, you're new here right? I never see you around"Yumi asked,"Yeah I'm new and I'don 't tell my name if it's not necessary", Ulrich answered. "Who was that girl and why she was watching for you" Ulrich asked, "She's Sissy principal's daughter she wants me to change me like her she's a stupid and I hate her" Yumi explained "She likes all the things to be in, you understand" Yumi said, then when she said "to be in", Ulrich get mad and it was like something exploded inside him he get up from there and go to Sissy, when he arrived Nicolas and Herb stop him they said "You can't pass, Sissy is here", "Really" Ulrich said, then he picked Herb and throwed him to Nicolas, then he arrived to her and she said "You are here to see me", "No I'm here to teach you" Ulrich answered and then he hitted Sissy in the face and make her bleed, "Look I'm here just because people like you want to people like me out so if I see you around I kick your ass, understand" he said, "Clear" Sissy answered. Then he returned with Yumi to the bench and said "My name is Ulrich".  
They talked about their things till Jim called them. Ulrich asked her "Why I didn't see you yesterday or this morning", "Because the weekends I'm in my houe with my parents" Yumi answered. After suuper they go their room Odd wasn't there, Ulrich picked up a notebook, it was his diary, he started to read "Dear diary I went with my gang to teach the bullets nobody tries to kill a killer's member…." He closed his diary and went to sleep. When he wake up he recived a message "We've got you fastkiller, you will die today"He picked his things and went to class. Before the last class had ended, sombodey kicked the door and entred shooting, Ulrich picked up the guns and started shooting too he killed the five who went in his class. Ulrich started cleaning the school from that bullet's members, he had to clean the last one, Yumi's class he entered and he saw the leader of them who catched Yumi and it was his hostage. "Leave her this is between you and me" Ulrich said, "I'don't think that" The leader answered and started shooting, he hitted Ulrich in the right arm, left shoulder and two times in the chest,"Sorry Yumi" he shooted the last bullet which went through Yumi's and Leader's head, "I'm a gangsta who had love like condemn" then he died.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks for reading please give some reviews.

Different Darkness


End file.
